The Witcher spoiler checklist
Of course, You have been warned. When editing this page, please link with two brackets ( name or link text ) any named character or monster, any location, etc. Even if the page does not currently exist. Please check that the spelling is correct before linking however, so that when the page gets created all the links will point to it correctly. Women * Triss Merigold - After you saved her you get the option to 'stay for a while...'. Image:Sex_Triss_Merigold1.jpg|Triss Merigold Fistfighters * You can practice fist fighting with Eskel after giving the potion to Triss. Eskel can usually be found on the second floor wandering around, mostly in the armory. Signs * Aard Sign - Air, learned from the Circle of Elements in the basement outside the Laboratory. Tutorial will lead you to it. Meteorites / Runes * Red - You can get this only by choosing to fight the frightener. Afterwards, while you are getting the potion for Triss, talk to Vesemir and ask about arguing with Triss. He will give you a red meteorite after the conversation along with some other items. Women * Peasant Girl - First you need some flowers. You can buy Daisies from the Viziman Herbalist outside the Inn for 10 orens. Next, find the Townswoman, wearing all white around the main part of town (she will be one of two), and give her the flowers. She will exchange them for Tulips. Find the blond Peasant Woman wearing the green and yellow outfit outside of town and give her the Tulips. Tulips can also be found on a corpse near the southern Place Of Power, by the road to the Cave. * Vesna Hood - Escort her home successfully, bring a bottle of wine (Any bottle of expensive wine will do) to the mill near Vizima after dusk (19:30). * Abigail - Late in the act she will give you the option to 'Get to know her better...'. Image:Sex_Peasant_Girl.jpg|Peasant Girl Image:Sex_Vesna_Hood.jpg|Vesna Hood Image:Sex_Abigail.jpg|Abigail Drinking * Zoltan Chivay - Any beer will do. Out-drink him and get a diamond. * Drunkard - Any beer will do. Out-drink him and get The Tome of Fear and Loathing, volume I. Dice Players * Zoltan Chivay - Teaches you about the Dice Game at the Inn. (Need the Dice Box before this). * Odo - Part of a quest. (Novice) * Mikul - Part of a quest. (Novice) * Haren Brogg - Part of a quest. (Novice) * Gambler - A person at the Inn. Fistfighters * Fat Fred (Inn) Signs * Igni Sign - Inside the Crypt for Mikul's quest. * Aard Sign - Outside the cave near the bottom of the map. Meteorites / Runes * Red - The Crypt in the Chapel from a corpse of an old friend. * Red - In the Crypt after you done Mikul's quest. Pay a re-visit and kill a larger Ghoul named Ozzrel to get it. * Blue - From a crate or coffer (both are present) in the cave beneath the Salamandra hideout, late in the act. * Blue - Buy it from Haren Brogg. Do this early in the act. Contracts * Barghest - 10x Barghest skulls for Abigail. Barghests attack randomly on the road at night. * Drowner - 3x Drowner brains for Reverend. Drowners can be found near the shoreline. Bestiary entry needed. * Ghoul - 3x Ghoul blood for Kalkstein. Ghouls can be found in the crypt and also along the road at night. Bestiary entry needed. Trophies * Nadir - Run past the Mill and you find him/her/it there with some Drowners. (It will only spawn after midnight). * Ozzrel - At the end of the Crypt (after Mikul's quest - the second time you go in), you will find a larger named Ghoul, actually an Alghoul, named Ozzrel. Women * Prostitutes - Can be found here and there. All give the same card. Can be 'bought' with flowers after the Working Girls Side-Quest, or before with money. * Half-Elf - Enter the house across from the Warehouse and obtain the "A Ghost Story" quest. She will be in the house across from Vivaldi's house after you complete it. * Gossip - She walks around and wants a pair of gloves or a gem. A pair of gloves can be found in the Hospital. * Shani - After the party where you invite a friend, ask about the battle and make sure you have a red rose to offer her. * Morenn - Get the side-quest A Lost Lamb from Vaska. Bring her a wolf pelt and select the middle option (relieves stress). Image:Sex_Hooker.jpg|Prostitutes Image:Sex_Half-Elves.jpg|Half-elf Image:Sex_Gossip.jpg| Gossip Image:Sex_Shani1.jpg|Shani Image:Sex_Morenn.jpg|Morenn Drinking * Thaler - I used Kaedwenian Stout -out drink him and get a Book called Shadow People, or the story of His Majesty's Secret Service, contains information on the Order of the Flaming Rose. Any kind of beer will do, but you need to be able to drink nine of them without getting too intoxicated. His is the 'toughest' drinking contest, but he is the most complimentary about your drinking skills. * Messenger at the inn - you get information about his boss who is paying for Salamandra brooches. * Boozer in the Hairy Bear - If you out-drink him, he gives you a potion recipe called Wives' Tears that removes drunkenness. Any alcohol will do, beer is easiest. You can only get the prize if you have not won the drinking competition with the Drunkard in Act I. Dice Players * Elven Convict - In the prison with you at the start of Act II. * Gambler - At the Hairy Bear Inn. * Zoltan Chivay - He's either at the Hairy Bear Inn, walking in the streets, or at Vivaldi's house. * Carmen - You find her standing outside the Eager Thighs Brothel in the slums or inside the brothel. (Novice) * Gardener - Outside the hospital during the day. (Novice) * Vaska - In the Swamp (Novice). * Munro Bruys - At the Hairy Bear Inn. (Professional). * Thaler - He walks the streets or is in his shop across from the Hospital. (Professional). You can play him an unlimited number of times (a good way to make money for that Excellent Leather Jacket) Fistfighters * Butter Bean (Hairy Bear Inn) * Bertha Maggot (Hairy Bear Inn) - This character was made up for the Easter egg hunt contest and cannot be found in-game. Signs * Igni Sign - In the Lionhead Spider Cultists' crypt in the sewers * Aard Sign - In the Lionhead Spider Cultists' crypt in the sewers * Quen Sign - In the swamp cave * Yrden Sign - In the druid camp * Axii Sign - In the mage tower Sephirot * Chocc'mah Sephirah: Kalkstein gives you this one. * Tipperath Sephirah: Buy this from Declan Leuvaarden. * Kezath Sephirah: Do a task for Vaska in the swamps. * Maal'kad Sephirah: From the Cockatrice in the sewers. * Veen'ah, Ghe'vrath, and Oth Sephirot: From the shrine of Melitele in the hospital or in the Swamp. * Y'esath Sephirah: Vran's sarcophagus in the cave in the swamps. * Neh'tza Sephirah: Tower Sentry quest. * Keth'aar Sephirah: Received from Raymond when investigation is complete. Meteorites / Runes * Blue - 1x Buy from Thaler. * Blue - 2x At the Order Merchant. * Blue - 2x At the Dwarven Weaponsmith * Red - 1x in Cemetary Crypt Sarcophagus * Red - 1x in Mage Tower * Yellow - 1x on Ramsmeat (if you kill him) * Sun - 1x Buy from Thaler * Earth - 1x Receive from Zoltan Chivay upon completion of Memory of a Blade Contracts * Alghoul - 3x Alghoul marrow for Kalkstein. Alghouls can be found in the cemetery areas. They can also be found at night in the swamp, eating the corpses. Bestiary entry needed. * Dog - 6x Dog tallow for gravedigger. Dog tallow can be harvested from Dogs. However, in the course of the game no dogs attack you. At night, you can attack dogs when the location is dangerous. However, if you don't believe in killing innocent canines, there are some alternatives. If you are in the slums, sometimes you will be attacked, either by fleders or by roving Salamandra thugs. If the fleders or Salamandra are near dogs, they usually get killed (try to lure them towards any nearby dogs as you fight). There is usually some in the Spider Cult Lair and almost always some at Shani's house (not always in the exact same place, but usually somewhere). Dog tallow is also dropped as random loot in dead monsters (usually Salamandra and wolves). If you can wait until Act III to complete this contract, killing the wolf boss Voref also gets you a Dog Tallow. The waitress at the Hairy Bear Inn also sells Dog Tallow. Her supply will restock if you rest and come back. * Drowned Dead - 10x Drowned Dead tongues for Siegfried. Drowned Dead can be found in the swamps. Bestiary entry needed. * Echinops - 3x echinops rootstocks for gardener. Echinops can be found along the path in the swamps. There is one outside the cave. Bestiary entry needed. * Wolf - 10x Wolf pelts for Jean-Pierre. Wolves can be found just north of the Druid camp and also in the cave in the swamps. Trophies * Cockatrice - Killed in the sewers. It's a 'must do' quest. * Coccacidium - A very tough man-eating plant in the Swamps (looks like an Archespore but is much tougher). Can actually spawn in a few different places, but it is the same plant. Once you kill it once, it won't spawn again. Women * Triss Merigold - Send Alvin to her, then chat with her and buy her a ring with rubies. * Shani - Send Alvin to her, then chat with her and bring her a silver amber ring. * Rozalind Pankiera (Lute Girl) - the girl you get the lute from for the bard Dandelion, either bribe or beat up her father to get to her. * Noblewoman - Stands in the street outside Triss' house near the jester, wants a Kikimore claw (they pop up at night). * Noblewoman - Wanders drunkenly around the bank, dressed all in white. Wants a silk scarf, which can be bought from the Peddler in the Temple Quarter. Giving her a scarf apparently negates getting the Kikimore-Claw Lady above, and vice versa. * Blue Eyes - Courtesan with blue dress in the House of the Queen of the Night (actually need to get her card to finish a side quest). 500 orens, or 300 orens (if you outdrink Erkin von Blunt at the banquet and acquire the House of the Night Signet Ring from him), or a sapphire (she rejects any other gems). * Courtesans - 500 orens or a gem or a bottle of perfume (if you have the recipe) 300 orens if you outdrink Erkin von Blunt (three bottles of strong alcohol will do the trick, or 5 bottles of Sodden Mead). * Princess Adda - after a short set of fed ex quests all in the same area at the party (no loading screen). * Queen of the Night - the climax of the Blue Eyes quest, if you choose one night with the sisters of mercy over killing the Lady of the Night. However, picking the bed with vampires leads automatically to a fight in which Order Knights will want a piece of you, too. If you wash your hands of the whole deal after ménage-à-trois + one, also the vampires will be zooming in for a second bite. * Town Clerk - Diamond as a gift and she is all yours. Image:Sex_Triss_Merigold2.jpg|Triss Merigold Image:Sex_Shani2.jpg|Shani Image:Sex_Rozalind_Pankiera.jpg|Rozalind Pankiera (Lute Girl) Image:Sex_Noblewoman.jpg|Noblewoman (both have the same card) Image:Sex_Courtesan.jpg|Blue Eyes and the Courtesans (same card for both) Image:Sex_Princess_Adda.jpg|Princess Adda Image:Sex_Vampiress.jpg|Queen of the Night Image:Sex_Town_Clerk.jpg|Town Clerk Information for a fee * The Innkeeper at the New Narakort Inn will divulge information about a password and also about another witcher who stayed at the Inn previously (presumably Berengar). With the second exchange, you receive Curses and the Cursed and The Book of the Kiss. If you bribe him a third time, and tell him that his information is not worth what you paid for it, he'll also give you the formula for the Dragon's Dream bomb. Dice Players * Velerad - Watchtower (downstairs), which is right beside the Inn (Professional) * Count Roderick de Wett - Watchtower (upstairs), which is right beside the Inn (Professional) * Hierophant - Druid camp (Professional) * Dandelion - New Narakort Inn (only for fun/money, no XP until Act IV, or perhaps if you have played Koster) * Koster - Gamblers' Den (on the alley along the walls - east of Maribor Gate, second house on the north side) (Sharper) Note: Professional players wlll only play other professionals. If you have advanced past professional by beating 4 others, the remaining professional will not play you (e.g. You beat Thaler and Munro Bruys in Act II and Count Roderick de Wett and Velerad in Act III, the Hierophant will not play you. However, once the gamble icon is unlocked for a player, it remains unlocked even if you have advanced past their level. So, even if you advance past professional, you can still play professionals you have already beaten, just not professionals you have never played. Fistfighters * Andrew Gablodda (New Narakort Inn). If you beat him, one of the rewards you can receive is an Earth rune and a Svarog rune. Signs * Igni Sign - In the elven ruins in the sewers * Yrden Sign - In the Salamandra base Meteorites / Runes * Red - 1x win it from fistfighting * Earth - 1x win it from fistfighting * Blue - 1x At the Dwarven Weaponsmith * Sun - 1x Salamandra base (next to teleportation stone) * Moon - 1x dead body in Kikkimore cave tunnel Contracts * Archespore - 3x archespore juice for Jethro. Can be found in the Swamp (try along pathways at night). Bestiary entry needed. * Cockatrice - 5x cockatrice feathers for town scribe. Can be found in the Swamp, specifically the cave in the south. Bestiary entry needed. * Fleder - 3x fleder fangs for Velerad. Fleders can be found in the cemetary. There are many in the wharehouse you can use to enter the bank (storyline). They also appear in the Swamp (at night). * Ghoul - 12x ghoul blood for Velerad. Ghouls can be found in the cemetary. They also appear in the Swamp (at night). * Graveir - 5x graveir bones for Velerad. Graveirs can be found in the cemetary. They also appear in the Swamp (at night). * Kikimore - 10x kikimore claws for Velerad. Kikimore claws are found in Kikimore worker loot. They can be found in the merchant area at night and also in the Swamp. Bestiary entry needed. * Wyvern - 3x wyvern meat for innkeeper. Wyvern can be found in the Swamp, mostly on the Wyvern Island in the north. Trophies * Voref - Wolf, found near the golems in the Swamp * Moa - Royal Wyvern, in the Wyvern Island area (northern part of the Swamp) Women * Celina - give her a ring, she is easy. * Elf Woman - Bring her food (wyvern steak works nicely) in the elf cave. She is not Toruviel, she's wearing an elaborate headdress. * Lady of the Lake - After the hermit quest you get an option to tell her you want to go on a mission, tell her it was a jest after you say it. * Peasant Woman - Often hangs out at the inn or can also be found wandering around the village. A sugardoll is what she wants. White Honey to the baker gets the doll, or you can find them in various houses in the Trade Quarter and on many Salamandra (apparently they're evil knows no bounds, and their diet reflects that). Image:Sex_Celina.jpg|Celina Image:Sex_Elf_Woman.jpg|Elf Woman Image:Sex_Lady_of_the_Lake.jpg|Lady of the Lake Image:Sex_Peasant_Woman.jpg|Peasant Woman Dice Players * Chireadan - Elf (sharper) * Dandelion - At the Country Inn (sharper) * Gambling Ghost - At the ruins in the Village map (sharper) * Hermit - house in southwest area of the Fields Fistfighters * The Rock (Country Inn) Signs * Aard Sign - Fields, south of Cave * Axii Sign - Black Tern Island * Igni Sign - Fields, west of Druids' Circle * Quen Sign - Fields, in the cave * Yrden Sign - Lakeside, east of Lady of the Lake statue Meteorites / Runes * Red - 1x sold by blacksmith's son * Blue - 3x sold by blacksmith's son * Yellow - 1x win from fistfighting * Sun - 3x sold by blacksmith's son * Earth - 1x sold by blacksmith's son * Moon - 1x win from fistfighting * Moon - 1x chest near axii sign on Black Tern Island * Earth - 1x dead body sw of collapsed bridge on Village map * Earth - 1x reward from Naiad * Sun - 1x loot from defeating Dagon Contracts * Devourer - 10x Devourer Teeth for Witch. Bestiary entry needed. Can be found in the fields and on the Village map. If Abigail is the witch, she'll also buy any extra devourer teeth you may have -- but remember to keep one for the dentist in Act V) * Giant Centipede - 4x Centipede carapaces for the elven craftsman. Can be found mainly in the sw area of the Village map. Julian will by extra chitinous carapaces off you as will the 'old hag' healer if you let Abigail get lynched in Act I. * Wyvern - 3x Wyvern Eggs for Innkeeper. Can be found on Black Tern Island and the fields. * Basilisk - 3x Basilisk Hides for Julian. Can be found on Black Tern Island. If Abigail is the witch, she'll by any extra hides off you as will the 'old hag' healer if you let Abigail get lynched in Act I. * Alp - 5x Alp fangs for Tobias Hoffman. Bestiary entry needed. Can be found in the two crypts (in the Fields and Lakeside). Trophies * Teyu - (Vodyanoi priest), in the fields, south of the ruined mill * Ureus - Cemetaur, in the field crypt Women * White Rayla - Order Path * Nurses - Witcher / Neutral Path * Toruviel - Scoia'tael path Image:Sex_White_Rayla.jpg|White Rayla Image:Sex_Nurses.jpg|Nurses Image:Sex_Toruviel.jpg|Toruviel Dice Players * King Foltest - Castle (Legend) Fistfighters * Zdenek - (Refugees' cave south of Cemetary Island) - must beat twice Signs * Aard Sign - Cemetary Island * Quen Sign - Raven's Crypt Meteorites / Runes * Yellow - 1x on dead body in Striga Crypt * Yellow - 1x in chest outside Old Manor * Yellow - 1x buy from Order Quartermaster * Red - 1x buy from Order Quartermaster * Blue - 1x buy from Order Quartermaster * Moon - 1x in Ancient Crypt of Agnes of Glanville * Moon - 1x in chest outside Old Manor Contracts * Bloodzuiger - 10x Bloodzuiger blood for the druids * Bruxa - 6x Bruxa blood for Captain Jean-Pierre * Cemetaur - 5x Cemetaur jaw for the refugees * Garkain - 2x Garkain saliva for Kalkstein * Wraith - 4x Death dust for Kalkstein Trophies * Vesper - Garkain, on Cemetary Island during nighttime * Lilly - Bruxa, on Cemetary Island during nighttime Raven's Armor Order Path - Talk to Order Armorer * Raven's Armor - Raven's Crypt (northeast of Cemetary Island) * Armor of Graf Ruyter - Raven's Crypt (northeast of Cemetary Island) or Crypt at Lakeside (Act IV) * Notes of an Elven Minstrel - Striga's Crypt * St. Gregory's Litany - Ancient crypt via Wayfarer's stone in Striga Crypt (aard, aard, igni) Witcher / Neutral Path - Talk to Kalkstein * Raven's Armor - Raven's Crypt (northeast of Cemetary Island) * Armor of Graf Ruyter - Raven's Crypt (northeast of Cemetary Island) or Crypt at Lakeside (Act IV) * Notes of an Elven Minstrel - Striga's Crypt * Agnes of Glanville's Magic Formula - Ancient Crypt via Wayfarer stone in Refugees' Cave (south of Striga Crypt) (aard, igni, aard) Scoia'tael Path -Talk to Dwarven Blacksmith * Raven's Armor - Raven's Crypt (northeast of Cemetary Island) * Armor of Graf Ruyter - Raven's Crypt (northeast of Cemetary Island) or Crypt at Lakeside (Act IV) * Notes of an Elven Minstrel - Striga's Crypt * Bifunctional fiber and alloy recirculator - Ancient crypt via Wayfarer stone in Mine (igni, igni, aard) Women None Dice Players None Fistfighters None Signs None Meteorites / Runes None Contracts None Trophies None External Links * Starting point for this page: ** Chapter by Chapter Spoilers thread on the official forums. ** Collectable female playing cards thread on the official forums. Category:Spoilers